A Heart So True: Pikachu's Kanto Diaries
by IcySapphire
Summary: You've all heard of the Kanto episodes, but not from Pikachu's side of the story! Experience the Indigo League through Pikachu's diary.
1. Chapter 1

A Heart So True: Pikachu's Kanto Diaries

Day 1

Sunny  
Current mood: bored  
Current location: Prof. Oak's lab

Dear Diary:

Yawn...another beautiful day in Pallet Town. Yet, here I am, bored out of my mind while the professor interacts with the other Pokemon. At least it's better than that cramped Poke Ball...the professor will let me stay out if I behave myself, so I always try to be on my best behavior. Thankfully, I've found this diary stashed in a drawer; no one has ever written in it, so I will call it my own so I can write in it.

I heard the professor tell some of the other Pokemon that they were getting owners tomorrow, when all the new trainers begin their journeys. Having an owner sounds exciting--traveling around, fighting for Gym Badges, meeting new people, and the glory and honor you get if you win! It all sounds so glamorous--but at this rate, it seems that I'm destined to sit here on the countertop by the window and write...

If I ever do get an owner, I'll take this diary with me and document all that happens on my adventures...so here begins the book of Pikachu, Pokemon #025, on his Kanto journey.

The professor's coming to give me a bath, so I'll close for today.

Until tomorrow,  
Pikachu

Day 2

Light rain  
Current mood: battered  
Current location: Viridian City Pokemon Center

Dear Diary:

I'm recovering here in the Viridian City Pokemon Center this evening with Ash, my new owner. We started out on rough terms, but judging from how determined he was to get me here, I don't think he'll be too bad of an owner--even if he has a lot to learn about being a good trainer. Right now, he's stroking me to soothe the pain from all the Spearow wounds I got this afternoon. His hands feel very soft...no wonder the other Pokemon say getting petted by a human is the best feeling in the world.

How did I get battered like this to begin with, you ask? It began this morning, when all the new trainers began arriving. Try as I might to look my nicest, nobody wanted to choose me.

Just as I was about to give up hope, I heard the cries of a boy begging for a Pokemon. I couldn't resist laughing at the boy as he pleaded with the professor--his already messy black hair was now sticking in at least twelve different directions. Not only that, but he was also wearing his night clothes; a sign that he had probably slept in too late last night.

Then, the professor showed me to the boy. He looked interested in me, so the professor let him hear my Pokedex information:

**"Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon. He stores electricity in the electric sacs on his cheeks. When he releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt."**

The boy decided to pick me up and squeeze me hard--so naturally, I gave him and the professor a good shock as a warning that I wouldn't tolerate being squeezed like that, even if it was a form of greeting. I learned that my new owner's name was Ash--he was a little angry about me shocking him, so after we departed Pallet, he tied me up in a rope and began dragging me along the path. As I slid and bonked my head on the rocks in the road, I was beginning to wonder if having an owner was as great as I was told it was--judging from how Ash was dragging me along, he didn't seem too happy about my being there. I guess he was still mad about my shocking him back at the lab.

As we came to a stream, Ash decided to untie me--so I scampered up a tree! Ash tried to coax me down, but I was having fun making silly faces at him. I was still taunting him when a Pidgey passed by, prompting Ash to consult Dexter, his Pokedex:

**"Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon. He rapidly flaps its wings in the grass, stirring up a dust cloud that drives insect prey out in the open."**

Eager to catch a Pokemon, I watched as Ash hurled a Poke Ball at the Pidgey, but the Pidgey broke free and flew away! Dexter informed him taht he had to use his own Pokemon to battle another, but I was too busy laughing over his shocked face as he asked Dexter "Are you saying I'm stupid?" I nearly fell out of the tree laughing!

Ash must've been angry at both Dexter's and my taunting, so he started hurling rocks into the grass--and angered a Spearow flock! The Spearows thought I was the one taunting them, so they started to peck me! Ash grabbed me and tucked me in his arms as he fled from the Spearows. We ran as fast as we could until we came to a waterfall--so we jumped in the water to escape.

We drifted along for a while, until Ash spotted a fishing line floating in the water, so he grabbed it in hopes we would be fished out.

The angler that did fish us out was a girl named Misty--she must've come here to fish judging from all the tackle lying by her bike. I mustered a weak smile as a few wisps of her firey orange hair brushed against me--at least she knew how to care for a Pokemon.

Misty told us to head towards the Pokemon Center in Viridian, but before we could start that way, Ash heard the squawks of the Spearow, so he "borrowed" Misty's bike in an attempt to outrun them!

It started to storm as we hurried towards the city, and before long; the Spearows had us cornered! Ash ordered me back inside the Poke Ball--he was going to sacrifice himself for the Spearows so that I would live. I was shocked--Ash loved me that much; even after he had treated me rough at first, to die for me? I wasn't going to let him die, because I sensed that if he really did love me, he would protect me; so I took it upon myself to protect him in return.

With that, I unleashed a huge Thunderbolt to scare the Spearows away (shocking everything else in the vicinity as well). When the skies cleared, Ash opened his eyes (he had closed them in preparation for the end, I guess) to see that he and I were safe, albeit a little battered. He hugged me with joy, and I kissed him on the cheek as an apology for my behavior earlier.

Just then, a golden glint caught Ash's interest, and the rainbow bird--Ho-oh--flew over us as we walked into the city. I had heard the Professor say that Ho'oh appeared to those destined to be a Pokemon Master or Mistress--so was Ash due to become the next Master?

At any rate, he's got a ways to go before that dream comes true...now he's singing softly in an attempt to calm me down...he does have a nice voice for a young human...

It's getting late, and the pain's beginning to worsen, so I'll close for tonight--maybe tomorrow I'll feel better.

Until then,  
Pikachu


	2. Chapter 2

Day 3

Clear  
Current mood: relieved, and a little angry  
Current location: Just outside Viridian City.

Dear Diary:

We're resting outside Viridian City this evening, and it looks like Misty's going to be traveling with us for a while--she told Ash to pay for her damaged bike, when it was me that actually damaged it. Seeing Misty angry is scary--I know, because I saw her wrath firsthand!

On a happier note, we do have a new party member--a shy little Caterpie. I don't understand why Misty's so scared of him--he's actually pretty friendly.

Not long after we got up this morning, Misty confronted us and demanded that Ash pay the damaged for her charred bike. Ash tried to negotiate with her, but was cut off by a crash--two thieves working for the infamous Team Rocket had broken into the Pokemon Center! After rattling off the Rocket motto (I couldn't hear too much of it--something about protecting the world from devastation or something like that.) I did learn the thieves' names--Jessie, the girl; and James, the boy, with their Meowth. No sooner had they introduced themselves, they unleashed a Koffing and an Ekans, who promptly began wreaking havoc on the Pokemon Center!

Nurse Joy sent the Pokemon recovering here to Pewter City, right before Ekans and Koffing knocked out the power. Nurse Joy led us downstairs where I recognized a few of my friends powering the backup generator! With their help, and Ash's pedal power, we generated enough power to send Team Rocket packing!

Nurse Joy was so relieved that we scared Team Rocket away, she put us in charge of retrieving the Pokemon from Pewter. But to get there, we had to go through Viridian Forest--and it was there we caught Caterpie.

Ash was so excited--he was practically singing "I got a Caterpie! I got a Caterpie!" again and again. Misty was very annoyed by this, not to mention afraid of Caterpie. Ash couldn't resist making a joke about a "Cow-terpie", but Misty didn't find that funny at all, even though Caterpie and I were laughing very hard.

It's getting late, so I'll close for tonight. I hope Caterpie doesn't read this...

Until then,  
Pikachu

Day 4

Sunny  
Current mood: estatic  
Current location: Viridian Forest

Dear Diary:

We have a new member in our party today: a feisty Pidgeotto! Right now, she's circling overhead, keeping a watchful eye over our camp. Not only that, Caterpie's tussle with Pidgeotto gave him the strength to evolve to a Metapod. Ash had to explain to Pidgeotto that Metapod was a friend--not food!

Misty acted as our alarm clock this morning--I'm surprised all of Kanto didn't hear her! When Ash went to see what was wrong, all he found was Caterpie nuzzling her. He only wanted to play, But Misty didn't ant a thing to do with Caterpie--besides carrots and peppers, Misty hated bugs with a passion. Before Ash and Misty could commence their morning argument (they seem to argue every morning, it seems.), did Ash see the form of a bird overhead.

Dexter had this to say about our winged visitor:

**"Pidgeotto, the bird Pokemon. She has outstanding vision. However high she flies, she is able to distinguish the movements of her prey."**

Excited about catching a second Pokemon, Ash heaved a Poke Ball at Pidgeotto; but Misty was quick to remind him that you had to weaken the Pokemon first, THEN catch it. Ash summoned Caterpie to comply with Misty's request, but this made her even more angrier, judging from how she yelled about a bug being no match for a bird. Not surprisingly, Pidgeotto stomped Caterpie flat.

Just then, I heard a high pitched sound, but I was confused as to what Ash was doing blowing between his fingers. Misty told me that Ash was whistling for me, and when your trainer whistles for you, you'd better come to battle! I managed to weaken Pidgeotto enough fo Ash to catch her.

Before we could celebrate, Team Rocket came, eager to catch me as revenge for beating them back in town. After arguing for a bit about which of them would have me, they unleashed Koffing and Ekans. Ash protested that the two of them were cheating by using two Pokemon, but Team Rocket challenged him to duel anyway. Enraged, Ash summoned Pidgeotto, but Team Rocket's Pokemon were too strong for her. Panicked, Ash grabbed a stick and tried to use it as a sword, but he was thrown against a tree.

This inspired Caterpie to fight, despite the fact he was battered after his duel with Pidgeotto. He singled handedly thrashed Team Rocket, making them flee. Not long after, he evolved!

So here we are in camp...I can't wait to get to Pewter City and try for our first badge!

Until then,  
Pikachu


	3. Chapter 3

Day 5

Sunny, with a few clouds  
Current mood: exhausted  
Current location: Just outside Viridian Forest

Dear Diary:

We made it out of the forest this evening. Ash says we'll arrive in Pewter City in the morning, so that means I'd better train a bit in preparation for our fist badge. That isn't the only piece of news I have today--we now have a Butterfree with us in camp! Metapod evolved after a clash with Musha, a samurai, this afternoon, so now his dream of gaining wings has finally come true! Right now, he's arguing with Pidgeotto about whose turn it is to guard the camp, and the noise is driving me nuts, so I'll just close up my tent...

It started when we befriended a Weedle this morning. Misty screamed and shook it off, but Ash opted to summon Pidgeotto and duel it! But as Misty walked away from the duel, she felt a blade against her neck. A shadowy figure asked if she waas from Pallet Town, but when she said no, the blade withdrew, and the figue went on his way.

I finally woke up just in time to see Ash attempt to catch the Weedle, but the shadowy figure tried to turn Ash into sushi...we learned that his name was Musha. No sooner had Ash accepted his challenge of a duel, he summoned Pidgeotto to fight against Musha's Pinsir. Pinsir proved too strong for Pidgeotto, so she fell, defeated.

Ash summoned Metapod and told him to harden, and that brought down Pinsir! But Musha had a few tricks up his sleeve as well--he summoned his own Metapod!

After several hours of watching the two Metapods hardening, I heard a low buzz in the distance, that meant a swarm of Beedrills was coming! In the confusion that followed, one Beedrill snatched Metapod, sending Ash into a panic!

After a while, we came to a grove where some Kakunas were relaxing, and I found Metapod among them! Ash called to him, but that made all the Kakunas evolve--sending us running again from a newly created swarm of Beedrills!

Once we lost the Beedrills, Musha invited us to his woodland retreat not far from Butterfree Grotto--a place in Viridian Forest where lots of Butterfrees live. After lunch, Musha told Ash that compared to all the other Pallet trainers, he was just a novice. Ash tried to defend himself, but Musha scolded him further by saying no trainer would abandon his Pokemon. Dejected, Ash led the way upstairs, where we took a nap. Yet as i slept, I could Ash talking in his sleep about how he was going to save Metapod.

Musha woke us up a short while later, saying he sensed Ash was in danger! When we arrived at the Kakuna grotto we found both Team Rocket and Ash cornered by Beedrills! Team Rocket fled, but one Beedrill was determined to attack Ash! Ash told Medapod that he didn't leave him, and that he would never leave any one of us. Metapod seemed pleased with that--and I watched in awe as a Butterfree emerged from Ash's arms. Ash told Butterfree to put the Beedrills to sleep, giving us time to escape!

Musha was impressed by how Ash controlled Butterfree, and promised to meet up and battle with him again one day. On that note, we headed to camp.

I think Butterfree's guarding tonight, so I'd better close for tonight.

Until tomorrow,  
Pikachu

Day 6

Sunny  
Current mood: happy  
Current location: Just outside of Pewter City

Dear Diary:

We're resting just outside Pewter City, but I'm happy because the resident Gym Leader, Brock, has decided to join us on our adventure...which is great because not only is he a great battler, he's also an expert chef and guitar player! I can hear him singing all the way in here, and judging from how much everyone's enjoying it, they like it too! Even Butterfree and Pidgeotto are singing too.

So how did we meet up with this super talented Gym Leader? It began not long after we arrived in Pewter...not long after we burshed off Flint, the local rock seller, we arrived at the Pokemon Center. Ash spotted a poster advertising the Indigo League, and asked Nurse Joy about it. She told us that if Ash really wanted to try his luck at entering, the first step would be defeating Brock, the local Gym Leader. Misty led the way inside the Gym, promising us that she'd wait outside.

When we entered the arena, I saw an older boy with tanned skin meditating among the rocks...I could hear him saying "I am one with the boulder...and the boulder is one with me." again and again.

After focusing on the boulder before him for a moment, he reached for an odd flute-like instrument that looked like two whistles stuck together. One of them acted like a drone, and the other was the melody.

I listened as the boy began an odd song, and almost like magic, the rocks came alive and danced to it! However, the strange song was putting Ash to sleep...I tried to keep him awake, but by the time the song concluded, he was lying on the floor, sleeping.

I was confused as to why the song had only affected Ash and not me...I was still awake, and Ash was lying right next to me, snoozing peacefully.

Misty raced inside to attempt to awaken Ash, but just before the boy could begin his odd melody again, I warned Misty to cover her ears. Despite her best efforts, she too succumbed to the odd melody.

After watching us snooze for a few seconds, the boy pocketed his instrument, and snapped, awakening Ash and Misty. We learned that this was indeed the famous Brock. Ash tried to ask how he could hypnotize us like that, but Brock waved aside the question and asked which of us was going to duel. Ash stepped up to the challenge, and Brock snapped, turning the lights on. I saw a red and blue Poke Ball in the center, which I assumed was the battlefield.

Brock waited as Ash and I faced him on the Blue side of the Poke Ball, while he took the Red side. Once we were settled, Brock explained the rules: two Pokemon a side, and whoever knocked out both of the other side's Pokemon won.

I jumped when I heard an announcer call "Red side ready?" Brock gave an affirmative nod in the direction of the unseen referee. "Blue side ready?" Ash and I cheered. "And three...two...one..." No sooner had the countdown concluded, did I hear a whistle...and Brock summoned a giant rock snake Pokemon! I tried to attack him, but he was way too strong for me! No matter what I did, I couldn't even make a scratch!

Ash was piqued about the giant monstrosity, so he consulted Dexter:

**'Onix, the rock snake Pokemon. There is a magnet in his brain that prevents him from losing direction while tunneling. As he grows older, his body becomes steadily rounder and smoother."**

By this time, Onix had me wrapped in his rocky coils and was squeezing me tight, making it increasingly harder to breathe. Just when I thought it was the end, Brock told Onix to stop. Ash retrieved me as I sputtered for breath, and before departing asked Brock why he had showed mercy to me. Brock replied that he couldn't bear to see Onix kill me, or Ash's reaction if I did die.

Flint caught up with us later as we explored the city. He told us that Brock mainly worked the Gym as support for his ten siblings--but he also moonlighted as a singer--so when he wasn't battling, he was playing guitar and singing at parties and events all over town...but inside the arena, he was a ruthless battler. Ash told Flint how Brock's Onix almost killed me. Flint suggested that Ash power me up via an old power plant just outside of town.

Once I was settled in the ancient generator, Ash started walking to generate power for me. Despite the immense pain I felt as the power surged into me, I also felt the power of a new move or two flowing into me. After the ordeal, Flint fed us dinner before we challenged Brock again.

Brock was waiting for us when we arrived, and escorted us down to the arena...and when the whistle blew, I watched as Brock summoned...a stone? I couldn't resist laughing at first, but once I noticed eyes and arms on the stone, I figured it was my first opponent.

Dexter had this to say:

**"Geodude, the rock Pokemon. The longer he lives, the more his edges are chipped and worn away, making him more rounded in appearance. However, his heart will remain hard, craggy, and rough as always."**

Geodude tried to crush me, blinding me at first and making most of my attacks bounce off the wall, but my newfound power gave me the strength to defeat him! I swallowed hard as the mighty Onix appeared...he lunged at me as if he wanted to kill me again, but suddenly, I felt it raining. It turned out that in my rush of paniced Thunderbolts, I set off the emergency sprinklers. This gave me an idea--if Onix was wet, I could hit him! With that, I mustered the strongest Thunderbolt I could muster.

Onix howled in pain from my attack, but before I could issue the final blow, I noticed a group of children of various ages looking down on the arena--Brock's siblings. At this, Ash told me to lay off, and the duel was called no contest.

Just as we were about to leave tonight, Brock caught up with us, all packed and ready to go on an adventure. Not only that, we also learned that Flint was Brock's dad! After giving Flint some last minute instructions and Flint giving Brock his blessing, we departed...

...and here we are in camp. It sounds like Brock's starting another song, so I'm going to go join in the sing-along...

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	4. Chapter 4

Day 7

Light rain  
Current mood: content  
Current location: Moonstone Grove; just outside of Mt. Moon

Dear Diary:

We're resting here in Moonstone Grove, a forested area just outside Mt. Moon, this evening. Misty says we'll arrive in her hometown; Cerulean City, tomorrow morning...but that doesn't mean that we didn't have our fair share of adventure up here on the mountain.

We also have a new party member with us: a shy Zubat. Brock got him this afternoon as we trekked through the cave, and he even managed to help Ash beat Team Rocket! (What their obsession is with me, I have no clue). Right now, he's hanging on a tree branch overlooking my tent, waiting for Brock to finish making dinner...I hope he doesn't happen to know how to read upside-down writing.

Our adventure began this morning, when we spotted a young researcher named Seymour under attack by a flock of Zubats. After I unleashed a Thunderbolt as a warning to the Zubats, we learned why the flock had attacked: someone had put up lights in the cave. Seymour told us that he was looking for a giant Moon Stone that was somewhere in the cave...he went on to tell us that he thought that giant Moon Stone was how Pokemon originally came to the world. Before he could say any more, we found Team Rocket stringing up more lights.

Ash summoned Butterfree and Brock summoned a newly caught Zubat to deal with Ekans and Koffing. Zubat managed to confuse them both with a Supersonic blast, and Butterfree sent a giant Whirlwind, blowing Jessie and James away. As we continued on our way, I swore I saw Meowth chasing a Clefairy; but brushed it off as my imagination as we continued on into the cave.

Ash, Brock and I found the Clefairy a few moments later when we met up with a whole group of Clefairies dancing arount the giant Moon Stone! We were all confused as to what they were doing hopping around the stone and chanting...Ash suggested they were doing something called the Macarena. I was confused as to what Ash meant by "the Macarena", so Brock explained that it was a popular human dance--he promptly reached for a pocket radio and put on the song you're supposed to do the Macarena to. I could resist laughing at the odd dance--Brock looked hilarious as he put his hands out in front of him, flipping them up, crossing them over his chest, touching them to his head, putting them on his sides, and shaking the lower half of his body. To top it off, he turned and did the whole thing again, then turned again and did it again, singing in another language as he did so. I was rolling on the cave floor laughing as Brock continued his performance.

Misty was not amused by any of Brock's antics; she figured the Clefairies were probably praying. No sooner did she say that, did Team Rocket burst in amnd swipe the giant stone! Brock summoned Onix and told him to follow Team Rocket, while Seymour rallied the Clefairy. Their Metronome attack caused an explosion, sending Team Rocket flying, and causing Moon Stone shards to rain inside the cave! Some shards landed on some Clefairies, evolving them! Finally, a large shard landed back in the original stone's place, and the Clefairies and Clefables continued their ceremony as if nothing had happened. We watched for a little while, then continued on our way.

Ash says dinner is ready, so I'll close for tonight.

Until tomorrow,  
Pikachu

Day 8

Sunny  
Current mood: joyful  
Current location: Just outside Cerulean City

Wow! Our second badge already?

Our second badge was, oddly enough, a gift from Misty's three sisters, Daisy, Violet, and Lily. They were nice enough to give it to us as thanks for saving the Gym from Team Rocket. Ash is doing a little victory dance around the campfire, making a nice backdrop, if I say so myself. I also think Brock has a soft spot for girls, judging from how he tried to serenade Officer Jenny this afternoon!

I've digressed long enough, but where do I begin?

When we arrived in town this morning, we saw a crowd gathered around a storefront, and judging from the glass everywhere, it looked like it had been robbed! We ended up losing Misty in the crowd, but before long, Oficer Jenny arrived on the scene. She was a little suspicious of us at first, but after showing her the proper credentials (Ash showed Dexter to her, and Brock flashed a spare Boulder Badge he had with him), she let us pass. No sooner had she gave us clearance, did Brock grab his trusty guitar and sing for her:

_Officer Jenny? Can't you see?  
You can lock me up and throw away the key!  
Jenny, if lovin' you's a crime,  
Then sentence me now, and I'll do the time!_

That was as far as he got before Ash told him that was enough. Jenny giggled a little as Brock went off to the town square to play for the girls there...she told us that she had never been sung to before.

Ash and I went on to the Gym, where we found three girls putting on a water ballet. Once the show was over, they introduced themselves to us as Daisy, Violet and Lily--the Cerulean Sisters. Ash challenged them to duel, but they declined--all their other Pokemon had been defeated in seperate duels, and all they had left to duel with was a weak Goldeen. Just then, Misty arrived and told us that she was the fourth Cerulean Sister, much to our surprise. Lilly taunted Misty by declaring that Ash was her lover, which Ash promptly denied. Misty led us to the arena and challenged us to a duel!

I couldn't bear to duel one of my own friends, so Butterfree dueled in my stead. He fought hard, and managed to defeat one of Misty's team before falling himself. Pidgeotto stepped up to the challenge and dueled Starmie, one of Misty's best. Just as Pidgeotto was about to deliver the final blow, team Rocket burst in and started draining the water, taking me and a Seel with it.

Ash remembered that water conducts electricity, so he told me to unleash a Thunderbolt. It managed to shock Team Rocket and suck them up in their own vacuum, also freeing me in the process. The Sisters were elated that Seel was all right, so they gave Ash the Cascade Badge as thanks. After finding Brock serenading a crowd on the town square, we went on our way.

So here we are in camp...I think Brock wants me to count his tips, so I'll do that...

Until tomorrow,  
Pikachu


	5. Chapter 5

Day 9

Sunny

Current mood: content

Current location: Cerulean Pass, en route to Vermillion City

Dear Diary:

We're resting on Cerulean Pass this evening, our first stop on the way to Vermillion City and our third badge. I'm mainly proud of Ash, though--he showed a young trainer how to care for Pokemon.

When we arrived on the pass this morning, a trainer told us to take on a boy named AJ. Another trainer added that AJ was so good at battling, he even started his own Gym; even though he was not officially recognized by the League. Piqued by this information, we decided to seek out this "AJ" character for ourselves just to see if he was as good as the trainers on the pass said he was.

When we found the Gym a little further down the pass, it didn't appear to be occupied at first. I noticed the welcome sign out front--it proclaimed that AJ was supposedly undefeated with 98 wins and counting. AJ arrived not long after with some newly caught Pokemon. After leaving his new trainees under the care of a Butterfree, Ash challenged him to duel. AJ countered that he had vowed not to leave on his own adventure until he got 100 wins in a row. Ash got cocky at this, and showed both his badges to AJ. AJ just laughed and commented that the Gym Leaders he beat to get them were weak.

Misty was pretty steamed at this, and Brock snapped at AJ "Who are you calling weak?" He looked mad enough to unleash Onix and strangle AJ right there, but he calmed down after a few minutes, as opposed to Misty, who was still ranting about being called weak. Brock meanwhile, hung a whistle around his neck and stepped onto a platform to referee Ash's match against AJ: me vs. his Sandshrew.

"Red side ready?" AJ cheered in reponse. "Blue side ready?" Ash gave an affirmative nod. "And three, two, one..." No sooner did I hear the whistle blow to start the duel, did I feel an immense punch in my stomach! The attack was enough to send me flying clear out of the arena, only to bonk my head hard on the wall when I landed, leaving me very woozy and battered. Although the room was spinning and Pidgeys were going around my head, I still could hear Brock's whistle, followed by him saying "Game Set! Red wins!" No sooner had he said that, did the counter outside update to 99.

Ash was crushed by his defeat, so he started to complain that the duel was rigged. Misty, meanwhile, pried me out of the imprint in the wall I had made, and let me sip on a Potion to help me regain my strength.

Once I had come to a few minutes later, we decided to find out just what made AJ so strong. We searched around the area until we found a tent nearby the Gym, where we could hear the cracks of a whip and Pokemon crying for mercy.

We were shocked when we saw what was going on: AJ was beating a Pidgey for no apparent reason, while others were trapped in what looked like straitjackets. Ash begged Brock to step in and tell AJ to stop abusing the poor Pidgey, but Brock was too busy admiring the brand of PokeChow AJ used.

Angered by the scene, Ash tackled AJ, sending the two of them into a pool. Once the two of them and Sandshrew emerged from the water, I watched, amazed, as Sandshrew shook himself dry--the water had not harmed him at all! I noticed a so-called "strength intensifier" lying by me, but when I put it on, the power was too much for me, making me collapse in exhaustion. Misty freed me and gave me another Potion. The power inside the "strength intensifier" was so strong, I had curled myself into a ball to ease the pain, and was still in that position as I drank the Potion. Sandshrew found me like this, and decided to imitate me.

Just then, another larger ball rolled inside, and swiped Sandshrew. After some panicking (and AJ accusing Ash of taking Sandshrew, plus Ash taunting AJ), did Sandshrew come burrowing into the room--and he had Meowth with him!

AJ was elated to see Sandshrew, and gave Sandshrew a big hug--maybe AJ was a kind trainer after all. Just then, Team Rocket arrived; and AJ got his revenge (and his 100th win), by singlehandedly defeating Team Rocket. As AJ packed for his adventure, Ash offered him a chance to join our party, but AJ said he had other plans, and with that, we said goodbye and wished him luck on his journey.

I hope AJ fares well on his journey...I can't help but wonder where he is tonight...

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	6. Chapter 6

Day 10

Sunny

Current mood: proud

Current location: Nearby the campus of Pokemon Tech; en route to Vermillion City

Dear Diary:

We're resting nearby the campus of Pokemon Tech, a famed trainer school, this evening. I have to hand it to Ash--he taught the students a true lesson, one the students won't soon forget.

It started as we departed this morning--Ash and Misty got into their morning argument again, negotiating suitable terms for the bike incident. Quite frankly I should be the one negotiating the terms with Misty, since I destroyed the bike to begin with.

Brock was getting annoyed by all the arguing after a few miles, so he suggested we make a temporary camp and have lunch. Ash was told to go get some firewood, so we departed into a nearby forest.

After walking along for a while, we came across a group of kids taking with one another. We decided to get close and listen in--they appeared to be discussing the move list of Pidgey. Ash was more interested in a boy running on a treadmill; judging from how he was panting and sputtering, he had been running for a while. He felt sorry for the boy, so he shooed the other kids away, shut the treadmill off, and let the poor boy rest.

Misty and Brock caught up to us a few minutes later while Ash tended to the boy. He introduced himself as Joe, and told us that he was a student at Pokemon Tech, a prestigious school for trainers. He went to tell us that he was at the bottom of his class, and the kids Ash shooed away were trying to "help" him out. Ash wanted to know who was in charge at the school, so joe showd him a picture of a girl named Giselle, saying she was the person to talk to. Ash and Brock were both enamored by the picture, but Misty reminded them that if they wanted to see stars, she would be more than happy to show them some!

When we arrived on the campus, Joe showed us around, and explained the class rankings: beginners had the equivalent of two or three badges, intermediates had about five or six, and advanced students had the equivalent to all eight. If you were lucky enough to graduate, you could go straight to the League, no badges needed! Misty felt that going to the school was nothing compared to actually getting all the badges, and she illustrated her point by thrashing Joe's Weepinbell with Starmie.

About that time, Giselle arrived with the kids Ash had shooed away earlier, and just plain berated Ash! She went on and on about how weak he supposedly was, and just continued ranting for hours on end! Her ranting got so annoying, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, and I covered our ears so we wouldn't have to hear all the yelling and screaming.

Giselle's ranting drove Misty to the point of insanity, so she promptly shushed Giselle by summoning Starmie again! Giselle countered by summoning a Graveler. It looked like Misty would get an easy win, but despite Starmie's best efforts, she fell, defeated. Giselle explained to Misty that Graveler was at a higher level than Starmie, hence why Gravel won the duel.

This was the last straw for Ash, so he marched right up to Giselle's podium and began his own lecture to the students: Pokemon was more than levels, movesets, EVs, natures, and all of that...you needed love and compassion as well. Giselle cut him off in the middle of his speech, and even went so far as to call me, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree weak. Ash just gritted his teeth, stepped down from the podium, whistled for me, and challenged Giselle to duel. Giselle accepted, and summoned a Cubone to face me.

When the whistle blew, I tried to get in a move, but Cubone's constant barrage of Bone Clubs and Bonemerangs made it hard to see and battered me hard. Ash found Giselle's strategy unfairly cheap, and called for me to fight back in any manner I could. And boy, did I ever fight! I scratched him, I bit him, I ran around him until he was confused, and I even turned a Bonemerang against him!

All my attacks proved to be too much for Cubone, so he sat down and started to cry. Giselle realized that Ash had been right all along, and reluctantly declared Ash the winner. We weren't the only ones glad Giselle had been humbled--the students felt the same as well.

Before we could celebrate, Team Rocket arrived and tried to catch me again! Before they could swipe me, Giselle jokingly reminded them of their "homework" they forgot to do; and they were ran off campus by a barrage of Poke Balls.

Joe decided he was going to withdraw from the school and travel to get badges. He told Ash that he hoped to see us again in the League, and with that; we parted ways.

So here we are in camp...Pidgeotto brought me some leftover crepes from lunch, so I'll have some with her.

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	7. Chapter 7

Day 11

Sunny  
Current mood: joyful!  
Current location: Vermillion Plains

Dear Diary:

We're resting on Vermillion Plains tonight, but what I think is better than the nice weather is the fact that we have a new party member--a laid back Bulbasaur. Right now, he's sunning himself by a tree, watching Brock practice his guitar. I mean, Brock playing a song is enjoyable, but listening to him play the same song again and again gets annoying after a while.

But I digress...we lost our way on Cerulean Pass this morning and entered the Vermillion Plains. After a while, we stopped by a pond to rest--and Ash spotted an Oddish! He wanted to catch it, but Misty beat him to it! She would have caught the Oddish had a Bulbasaur not sprung from the brush and whacked away Misty's Poke Ball with a Vine Whip. Ash forgot about the Oddish and decided to focus on the Bulbasaur, sending out Butterfree to do the job.

Butterfree tried to put Bulbasaur to sleep, but Bulbasaur blew the Sleep Powder back at him! Ash fruitlessly tried waking Butterfree, but Brock reached for a Pokeflute and played a rousing reel to wake Butterfree (I think Brock has a whole orchestra at his disposal...) No sooner had Brock finished his song, did we discover that both Pokemon had run off. We gave up on them and continued on our way.

Later, we came to a rickety old bridge, and despite our best efforts to cross safely, it snapped, sending Misty, Ash, and I slamming against the cliff, and Brock tumbling into the water below! As if that wasn't enough, we kept running into all sorts of traps while looking for Brock--nets, pits, claws...you name it, we ran into it. Before long, we were caught in our zillionth net, and Ash was worried that Brock had drifted out to sea and had been enslaved by pirates. (Misty just wondered how much _One Piece_ Ash had been watching as of late)

Just when we were about to give up hope, I felt the net falling--Brock had used some garden shears to cut us free! Needless to say, we were all relieved he was all right.

Misty wanted to know the reason for all the traps...so Brock explained that while he was drifting down the river, a girl named Melanie fished him out. She took him to her private hideway--Riverside Hollow; a health spa for Pokemon. The traps were there to deter any trainers from catching the Pokemon relaxing there. While Brock was resting, he had promised Melanie he wouldn't catch the Pokemon. Misty jokingly asked if he had "sealed it with a kiss", but Brock just bonked her on the head with a stick and told us he DID sing her a song as payment for letting him rest. (but we were all laughing at the Starmies with wings spinning around Misty's head)

We followed Brock to the Riverside Grotto, where Melanie welcomed us. She let us help with the chores for a while. While we massaged the Pokemon, Misty spotted the Oddish and the Bulbasaur we met earler, and apologized to the two of them. Oddish was quick to forgive and forget, but Bulbasaur was still angry about trying to be caught! He Tackled Misty, sending her flying into some water! Melanie tried to convince Bulbasaur that we weren't going to catch the pokemon, but Bulbasaur didn't believe her.

Suddenly, I noticed a huge hovering stadium in the sky, and a hose came down, which tried to suck up the Pokemon! Sensing a Team Rocket trap, we shepherded the Pokemon inside Melanie's house, where Team Rocket couldn't get us.

Bulbasaur raced out of the house and whipped around the hose with his vines, damaging it! With Team Rocket distracted, Ash joined Bulbasaur outside, and summoned Pidgeotto. She whipped up a very strong whirlwind, strong enough to blow the whole stadium away!

Melanie was impressed by how well Bulbasaur and Ash worked together, and suggested Bulbasaur join our party. Ash wasn't too keen on this at first, because if Bulbasaur joined the party, who was joing to protect the hollow? After some convincing by Melanie, Bulbasaur decided to join us, provided that one of us beat him in a match. Although he was very strong, I managed to bring him down, securing him a place in the party!

We wanted to move on to the plains tonight, but Brock had to keep singing for Melanie for hours on end--Ash had to whistle for him before he finally said goodbye!

So here we are in camp--Ash says Bulbasaur's sleeping with me tonight, so I'd better clear him a spot.

Until tomorrow,  
Pikachu


End file.
